AMOR Y LUJURIA
by Tadao-Yokoshima
Summary: Un fic de solo 2 capítulos, como debería ser el amor entre Ranma y Akane, cualquiera que desee escribir la continuación de este, es libre de hacerlo
1. Llovia fuertemente

Ranma III: Llovía fuertemente en toda la ciudad...  
  
Y Ranma y Akane, como siempre, discutiendo, pero, aunque no lo admitía, el motivo de la discusión era de que Ranma ya no soportaba ver a Akane durmiendo con el cerdito. "No es cierto", expresaba continuamente Ranma y Akane estaba cansada de la pelea así que fue a su habitación dejándolo solo lo cual lo enfureció más todavía Justo que Akane iba a cerrar la puerta Ranma se interpone e ingresa a la fuerza porque aún no han terminado de "hablar" Akane se molestó por la forma en que Ranma entró y le aseguró que es seguro que esté celoso porque tiene miedo a que un cerdo sea mejor compañía de cama De más está decir que esto enfureció a Ranma de sobremanera por lo que cierra bien la puerta y mirándola fijamente afirma que al fin ella sabrá que tal es él como compañero de cama Akane se asustó pero no lo demostró... ella estaba segura que él era cobarde y no le haría nada... además ella es fuerte y sabrá defenderse. La lluvia caía más fuerte... Ranma seguía frente a ella sin hacer nada... Akane sonrió creyendo firmemente en que él se iría pero esa sonrisa fue el inicio para que Ranma la agarre desprevenida y la ponga contra la pared. Akane se quedó paralizada al sentir las manos de Ranma empezar a recorrerle el cuerpo pero ella reacciona y trata de empujarlo... aún así Ranma continuaba con su ritual de caricias cada vez más atrevidas... Akane quiso utilizar más fuerza pero Ranma la anulaba totalmente... era una mezcla extraña de fuerza y pasión. En el forcejeo la blusa de Akane se rompió un poco dejando ver sus pechos semidesnudos Akane se cubre con los brazos y Ranma se abalanza sobre ella besándole el cuello y ella quería empujarlo porque sentía como el pecho le latía fuertemente y el cuerpo empezaba a arderle... además de lo cerca que estaba ella podía sentir la excitación del joven al estar arrimados a la pared. Akane estaba nerviosa... cada caricia de Ranma hacían que ella deje de forcejear Las manos del joven se deslizaban por la piel de ella que aún se resistía y se mordía los labios para no gritar... Ranma... déjame... no aguanto más... susurraba Akane suavemente empezando a temblar. Ranma no la escuchaba y continuaba explorando su cuerpo donde nunca nadie antes la había tocado y mucho menos acariciado... peor aún besado... y poco a poco Ranma estaba adueñándose de su piel... él sabía que Akane dejó de forcejear porque en el fondo ella también lo anhelaba. Ranma seguía acariciándola por medio de la ropa y besándola sin cesar... sus labios correspondían y su piel se deslizaba entre sus manos Akane suspira y lo abraza apasionadamente susurrándole el nombre sin cesar al momento que Ranma con su otra mano la toma por las caderas y la empuja hacia él... Un apasionado beso los envuelve... mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían sintiéndose tan cerca. Al principio Akane quiso nuevamente resistirse, no sabía como actuar pero ante la insistencia de los labios de Ranma se deja llevar sintiendo claramente que todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que Ranma la posea. Cuando al fin se logran despegar de esa espléndida caricia Akane ve a Ranma y acariciándole el cabello se recuesta contra la pared... Ranma empieza a poner su mano derecha en el pecho de Akane, lame por unos minuto los pechos de ella por sobre el sostén... Akane esta aturdida tan solo se limita a dejarlo hacer y no se da cuenta que Ranma se deshace de la camisa que él traía puesta dejándose en una camiseta que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos Akane toma la mano de Ranma mientras sus piernas se rozaban y lo guía hacia uno de sus pechos. Ranma presiona suave los senos haciéndola gemir suavemente mientras que las manos de Akane le recorren la espalda abrazándolo y juntándolo más a su cuerpo Ranma baja su cabeza para poder saborear ese precioso néctar de sus pechos directamente de la fuente de este. Akane respira profundo, a punto de tener un orgasmo y hace el típico sonido de chica excitada. Ranma se acerca a sus labios para besarlos. Akane sonríe y le muerde los labios mientras que las manos de Ranma le cogían los senos... manoseándoselos de forma circular y Akane sentía la sangre recorrerle con fuerza en las tetas endureciéndolas, los labios de Ranma ahogaban los gemidos que subían de tono Entonces Akane comienza a bajarle el pantalón a Ranma y a acariciarle la nalga ella se recuesta en el cuerpo de su hombre sintiendo el calor que los envolvía El sudor de Ranma se mezclaba con el de Akane en la piel de ambos. Se abrazan, se besan... Akane queda arrimada a la pared y Ranma quedando fascinado con los pezones de ella empieza a chuparlos como si fuera un helado hasta que están duros mientras tanto Akane solo se dedica a disfrutar y no puede evitar que de su boca salga un grito incontrolable de placer que nadie escuchaba porque la lluvia lo camufló. Ranma avanza cautelosamente por el cuerpo virginal, este se detiene un momento para apreciar el hermoso espectáculo que tiene frente sus ojos, Akane coge entre sus manos la cabeza de Ranma, la acerca a su cara y le planta un beso tierno y suave Ranma mira esos ojos oscuros brillando de deseo mientras sus labios se separan Sabía que Akane aún estaba nerviosa pero a la vez sentía que ella no iba a evitar que sus cuerpos se junten... Ranma le acaricia las mejillas y baja sus manos Akane no puede evitar que de sus labios surja un pequeño gemido de placer al poner Ranma su mano en su entrepierna y empezar recorrer su cuerpo Ranma vuelve a besarla con pasión mientras que sus manos se meten en la falda de ella apoderándose de las piernas pero a la vez sintiendo el interior de Akane Al disimulo le baja el calzón y cuando la vestimenta estaba por las piernas de Akane Ranma coloca su pierna entre la de ella y besándole los pechos finalmente la dejan desnuda por abajo y siente ese coño guardado para él. Ranma estaba a punto de penetrarla por delante y la abraza alzándole la falda Para cogerla mejor baja sus manos hasta llegar al culo de ella sintiéndolo firme y muy redondo... era muy seductor... le provocó sentirlo primero entre sus piernas Akane estaba excitada y a la expectativa de lo que él hacía, se sentía totalmente encendida... un abrazo hace que Ranma sienta sobre sus pechos esos preciosos pezones duros pero suaves al igual que pequeños duraznos Ranma no puede aguantar y agarrándola de las caderas la voltea... Akane, no se percata de lo que iba a pasar... Ranma con su mano libre alcanza una de las tetas de Akane y se pone a jugar con ella. Ella esta como loca excitada y se muerde los labios para no gritar... Ranma se detiene, ella piensa que es para recuperarse un poco pero después se da cuenta de la realidad, empieza a sentir que el miembro de Ranma se coloca en la entrada de su culo y se empieza a abrir camino, Akane siente dolor y trata de liberarse pero Ranma no la deja y ya que logro meterle todo su gran miembro lo deja un momento para que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbre. Ranma la abraza firmemente besándole sin cesar el cuello y la espalda mientras le susurraba suaves frases al oído... Akane siente los brazos de Ranma alrededor de su cintura y respira profundo al momento que deja de forcejear y vuelve dócilmente a dejar que Ranma haga con ella lo que le plazca. Akane empieza a dejar de sentir dolor para darle paso a un placer inimaginable... su voz dio paso a unos gemidos de placer más profundos que antes en ese momento Ranma siente que esta a punto de enloquecer y agarra a Akane con fuerza y Akane estaba encantada viéndose rodeada por los brazos que Ranma apoyó a la pared... el duro miembro de Ranma seguía con su excelente trabajo Akane sentía los pechos de Ranma sobre su espalda alejándose y acercándose continuamente... en un acercamiento Akane pasa su brazo por el cuello de él sudando frío... Ranma, al penetrarla nuevamente lo hace con más pasión poniéndola algo brusco contra la pared... Akane no dejaba de respirar profundo y estaba como loca gimiendo más fuerte cada vez que Ranma le metía y le sacaba el pene de su culo. Ranma....susurra Akane sin cesar mordiéndose los labios para no gritar Un gemido de placer más agudo que los otros y la eyaculación de Ranma los hizo detenerse... Akane sintió como el semen de Ranma le recorría las piernas. Fantástico le confiesa Akane arrimándose a la pared y Ranma le pasa los brazos por la cintura acariciándole las piernas y se desliza hasta llegar a su coño Los labios de Ranma le recorren la espalda y suben hasta el cuello. Aún no acabo dijo Ranma haciendo sonreir a Akane de esa forma que a él le gusta. Ranma hace que ella voltee y la besa sin cesar y ella corresponde a esos besos, Akane le acaricia tiernamente el cabello a Ranma y ella se quita lentamente la falda y se abalanza sobre de él, y lo empieza a besar como una desquiciada mientras "aprieta" su cuerpo contra el de Ranma. Ranma sube a Akane sobre el mesón dejando la punta de su verga con su coño. Akane acaricia su musculoso pecho y pasa sus manos por el cuello de Ranma Se vuelven a fusionar aquellos dos seres tan divinos en un beso que parece eterno Akane lo abraza y sus dos piernas son agarras de Ranma Subiéndola un poco le mete su verga en el coño y empieza el movimiento de mete y saca, Ranma le da un beso a Akane lo que ahoga un poco sus gemidos Ella solo se puede dejar llevar y disfrutar del momento con Ranma. Se unen los dos en sus respectivos deleites, para después dejarse caer ella encima de él sobre la cama sin dejar de tener relaciones sexuales... Al principio Akane no sabía como moverse y Ranma le coge de la cintura subiéndola y bajándola suavemente... ella sonrie al saber el movimiento y comienza a hacerlo sin la ayuda de Ranma... cada vez más excitante El miembro de Ranma seguía duro con lo cual la complacía... Poco a poco Akane se desenvolvía mejor y meneaba sus caderas con mayor precisión y logra que Ranma gima en un momento... lo cual la excitó ya que siempre estuvo callado... Ranma, descubierto, con una sonrisa admitió que ella estaba genial con cada movimiento La lubricación del cuerpo de Akane permitían que cada vez el pene de Ranma se deslice más suavemente en el coño de la joven... Ranma ya no ocultaba su placer. Akane, sin querer, se movía como una experta excitándolo más y más. La chica abría sus piernas y se volvió obsesionada con los sensuales movimientos Ranma admiraba los senos de Akane que se movían lentamente a la vez le coge las piernas ya que Akane estaba semisentada sobre Ranma acostado Los labios de Ranma son la tentación que aún tiene Akane sin saber cómo besarlo y se acerca dudosa y sonriendo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Este acercamiento hace que Ranma suba sus manos en busca de sus pechos los cuales presiona sacando un gemido de placer de parte de Akane la cual ya no puede mas y sucumbe ante una ola de placer que inunda su cuerpo. Ranma cumple el deseo de volver a besarla para después acariciar todo su cuerpo y se aferra más al cuerpo desnudo y formado que ya le pertenecía. Mientras la abraza va dejándola debajo de él... lentamente ambos se volteaban Ahora Ranma tiene el control y está dispuesto a superarla, le abre más las piernas. Sus movimientos son más fuertes que los de Akane quien aprieta la sábana... Al parecer esto es demasiado para ella y deja escapar un grito de placer mientras disfruta de un delicioso orgasmo. Siente que sus piernas no soportan tanta excitación pero está dispuesta a resistir todo por Ranma... Sus bocas se vuelven a encontrar y al mismo tiempo en que él está cabalgando sin cesar sobre su cuerpo. Ranma ve a su compañera y contempla extasiado su belleza mientras las manos de Akane le recorrían la espalda, Akane lo volvía loco con esos gemidos de placer El sudor del pecho de Ranma caían en los senos de Akane... seguía penetrándola Ranma se detiene por un momento mientras siente el aliento de su compañera le gusta sentirla así y con más energía que antes continúa penetrándola, de repente en pleno acto sexual un gran orgasmo los envuelve simultáneamente... los dos se dejan caer ya visiblemente fatigados en la cama y permanecen así. Akane suspira satisfecha quedando delicadamente acostada y Ranma se recuesta a su lado. Ranma voltea y nuevamente se vuelven a encontrar sus bocas. Akane se recuesta en el pecho de Ranma. Eres genial admitió Akane aún revolcándose de placer. Tu cuerpo es perfecto para este trabajo respondió Ranma agitado. Espero que no sea la última vez dijo Akane, Ranma se levanta. Debes estar preparada Akane, en cualquier momento vuelvo finalizó Ranma. Te esperaré ansiosa, concluyó Akane. FIN. 


	2. La revancha

Ranma IV: La Revancha  
  
Era el final de una semana de clases, el timbre tocó y todos los estudiantes gritaron de alegría porque tendrían unas pequeñas vacaciones. Yuka y las demás se despedían de Akane deseándole que pase bien y que cuide a su novio Ranma de Shampoo y de las demás que lo acosan Akane sonríe feliz porque en su interior sabía que a Ranma ya lo tenía asegurado y sin querer recuerda aquella noche lluviosa en que ella estuvo desnuda sobre el cuerpo de Ranma... sus amigas no se imaginaban en que pensaba Akane y deciden irse. Daisuke e Hiroshi también se despedían de Ranma, pero antes de partir le comentan que ellos dos han visto a Akane muy cambiada, dócil y hasta más sonriente y ambos aseguraban que algo bueno debió pasarle. Ranma se sintió satisfecho por el comentario aunque no respondió el motivo de la alegría. Cuando todos se estaban retirando Ranma logra halar a Akane y hacerla esperar hasta que todos se hayan ido, incluso el Director fastidioso. Ranma debemos irnos dijo Akane percatándose que estaban solos en el colegio Aún no Akane, siempre he querido hacerlo contigo aquí aseguró Ranma y se la llevó hacia el patio lleno de pasto al aire libre. Ranma nos van a ver expresó Akane sintiendo que Ranma la recostaba en el piso No me importa además te dije que debías estar preparada contestó Ranma Estás loco Ranma, exclamó Akane algo nerviosa e insegura para hacerlo. Hagamos algo, si te excito lo hacemos aquí, sino buscamos otro sitio pero en este momento quiero tenerte respondió Ranma, y antes de que Akane respondiera el joven se pone sobre ella y la mira a los ojos. No creo que realmente quieras hacerlo porque con eso no me excitas dijo Akane. Necesitaba que me desafiaras para poder comprobártelo aseguró Ranma y le alza la falda bajándole a la vez el calzón comenzando a chuparle el coño. Ranma tramposo vas directo a mi punto débil protestó Akane sobresaltándose. No puedes detenerme ahora finalizó Ranma continuando con su trabajo. En el momento en que el cuerpo de Akane comenzó a lubricar con el líquido vaginal Ranma se baja el pantalón y su órgano estaba ya preparado para comenzar a apoderarse del coño de ella... Akane se abre de piernas fácilmente y siente como Ranma va lentamente metiéndole la verga dura como piedra . Mientras Ranma cabalgaba sobre Akane le va abriendo la blusa y aflojando el sujetador... Akane comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Ranma sin poder evitar que de su boca se escuchen los gemidos que provocaba la penetración de su hombre... el pecho desnudo de Akane comienza a ser recorrido por la boca de Ranma hasta llegar a los pezones que ya extrañaban a esos suaves labios. Como lo hizo la primera vez Ranma le chupa los pezones para endurecerlos y Akane, para amortiguar sus gritos, aprieta el pasto arrancando algunas hojas en su desesperación por agarrar algo. La respiración de ella se profundizó mucho y suspiraba continuamente mordiéndose los labios para no gritar... Ranma se movía suave y lentamente disfrutando de estar sobre el cuerpo de ella haciéndola vibrar La voz de Akane gimiendo de placer había estado en los sueños de Ranma desde la noche en que la hizo suya y el sudor de Ranma recorriendole la piel estaba presente en los deseos de Akane a la hora de dormir. Ranma continuaba metiendo y sacando su miembro y en un momento siente que el líquido de Akane es más abundante para facilitarle la penetración por lo que su verga rueda con más velocidad lo que provoca que a él se le escape un grito pequeño, Akane se percató que a Ranma no le gustaba mostrar su placer pero se concentró más en gozar el momento que Ranma le hacía sentir. Más!, más! pidió Akane comenzando a temblar debajo del cuerpo de Ranma, algo que no había pasado la vez anterior, pero el joven Saotome no le prestó importancia y decidió complacerla penetrándola sin cesar Ranma la besa apasionadamente en la boca y ella por impulso lo abraza fuertemente tratando de ahogar sus gemidos inútilmente... sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y se sentía orgullosa de Ranma En el momento en que Akane gritó de placer sintió claramente como el semen de Ranma cayó entre sus piernas lo cual la hizo sonreír algo atrevida. Como la última vez, dijo Akane quedándose recostada en el pasto aún sintiendo las vibraciones dentro de su cuerpo Estás más abierta lo que me facilita todo aseguró Ranma. Lo que pasa es que otra vez fue mi primera vez tonto dijo Akane. Ahora dime que no te gustó agregó Ranma cogiéndole los senos. Claro que me encantó pero tengo una idea, me voy a desquitar dijo Akane. ¿Qué dices?, preguntó Ranma creyendo que escuchó mal. Quiero la revancha, así que vamos aseguró Akane y ambos llegaron a los baños ¿Qué pretendes Akane?, preguntó Ranma sin entenderla. Luego te diré mi fantasía ahora solo déjate llevar finalizó Akane y lo arrima a la pared para besarlo en la boca mientras que las manos de ella llegan hasta el pantalón de Ranma donde por medio de la tela le acaricia suave y delicadamente el pene. Akane sabía que debía hacerlo con cuidado o sino en vez de excitarlo le provocaría un dolor que arruinaría todo el momento. Espera, estás muy atrevida dijo Ranma asombrado de la actitud de ella. Si te atreviste a chuparme los pezones y mi coño ya verás de lo que puedo ser capaz ahora cállate concluyó Akane y le bajó el pantalón Las manos de Akane cogen el miembro y suavemente lo soba para masturbarlo Ranma se muerde los labios y Akane se dio cuenta que Ranma apagó el gemido Akane seguía con su trabajo de manoseo lento, mira a Ranma y sonríe para después agacharse y lamer el pene de Ranma quien cierra los ojos Akane empieza a meterse despacio la verga por la boca y a chuparla lentamente Ranma seguía callado pero en el fondo disfrutaba de ese sexo oral que ella le daba. Akane lo abraza por el culo y con su boca imitaba el movimiento que antes ella hacía con sus caderas, Ranma estaba excitado y le coge el cabello a Akane para acariciárselo... El pene se endurecía cada vez más y fue el motor que Akane necesitó para ponerse de pie y comenzar a desvestirse, Ranma iba a hacer lo mismo pero ella le quitó la ropa y hace que se siente en un borde, justo debajo de una regadera Akane se sienta frente a Ranma y le pasa por los labios los senos que a él tanto le encanta chupar, el muchacho apenas logra sentirlo con su boca La joven acaricia las mejillas de Ranma y le da un beso suave, luego deja la mirada de Ranma para que vea justamente los genitales de ambos Akane coge el pene aún duro y suavemente se lo mete en su coño, Ranma admiraba el espectáculo sin decir nada pero visiblemente encantado Akane apoya sus brazos en los hombros de Ranma para moverse de un lado hacia otro mientras que las manos de Ranma le cogían la espalda sin presionarla para darle libertad de movimiento... Ranma la mira a los ojos pero Akane hace que él vuelva la vista hacia su coño moviéndose contra el pene El joven respira profundo y comienza a gemir sin poder evitarlo Akane lo abraza para que el pecho de él sienta sus senos, las manos de Ranma dejan de cogerle la espalda para acariciarle el culo mientras que ella seguía moviendo sus caderas como Ranma se lo había enseñado la primera vez. Ranma me excita oírte gemir confiesa Akane moviéndose más sensualmente. No creí que fuera correcto que me oigas expresó Ranma besándola en la boca. Mi Ranma me encanta sentir tu cuerpo continuó Akane entre besos. Akane... Akane... repitió sin cesar Ranma sintiendo el jugo vaginal de ella derramándose entre sus piernas mientras la joven continuaba el movimiento. Mi fantasía es... expresó Akane halando suavemente la llave que abrió la corriente de agua que estaba tibia evitando cualquier transformación Verte mojado mientras nuestros cuerpos se juntan admitió Akane más excitada. Agua tibia susurró Ranma besándola sin cesar por el cuello. No perdería el momento de sentirte dentro de mí por nada finalizó Akane La joven seguía moviendo sus caderas y logró que Ranma le diga el nombre entre los gemidos que le estaba provocando... la voz de Akane gimiendo sensualmente lo encendía más y ambos gemidos se confundían en un solo placer Entre esos movimientos Akane cerró bruscamente la llave mientras su cuerpo vibrada sobre el de Ranma sintiendo ambos el éxtasis máximo Akane se detiene y mira a Ranma... dos veces en un solo día... Akane lentamente retira su coño del cuerpo de Ranma y se muerde los labios. No creas que me quedaré así, advirtió Ranma respirando profundo. Trata de superarme, aseguró Akane algo desafiante. Lo haré porque nunca me has ganado y nunca me ganarás aseguró el joven Ranma, mientras se pone sobre ella cuidadosamente, la chica sonríe sintiéndolo encima. Comienza a penetrarla mientras le acariciaba los senos... Akane vuelve a gemir, Ranma era el único capaz de hacerla gemir en cada encuentro sexual y Akane era la única capaz de encenderlo para que la posea. Esta vez los gemidos de Akane fueron totalmente diferentes a los anteriores llenando todo el baño de sus quejas de placer haciendo eco por todo el lugar Ranma se dio cuenta de que en cada encuentro la hacía vibrar de maneras diferentes Akane no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo esta vez y gritó el nombre del hombre al que se le estaba entregando quien la abrazó apretándole el cuerpo totalmente fascinado disfrutando del gran orgasmo... ¿Qué pasó Ranma?, esta vez fuiste más rápido aseguró Akane. Ya veremos la siguiente vez finalizó Ranma y ambos se miran sin saber que más decir Akane sonríe suavemente mientras Ranma se acerca a sus labios para besarlos sin cesar aprovechando que nadie los molestaba. FIN. 


End file.
